Big Jon
Big Jon is a former friend and associate of Owen Harris from Pinecrest. A known member of the 12th Street Kids, Big Jon is aggressive and is known for his rebellious antics with the rest of his friends. His first appearance was in The Pumpkin Farmer's Daughter and his most notable storyline has been working with Dom to convince Owen to return to their group. Plot Big Jon first makes an appearance in the bonus scene of The Pumpkin Farmer's Daughter, Dom is at a bus stop, and claims to Big Jon that Owen became a softy. They agreed that they're going to teach him a real lesson - at the "Lame Harvest Festival" Owen is planning on going to. In The Float, Owen is faced with the 12th Street Crew. Owen approaches them and asks what they are doing at the festival. Dom responds by asking if that is how he greets his old friends. Owen pulls them aside to a small alley. Owen asks them what they want from him. When Dom and Big Jon sound suspicious it gets worse when Big Jon reaches his hand and shoves Owen back. Dom eventually responds by saying the reason they want him is that they want him to drive for a score. Owen interrupts by leaving but then Big Jon grabs him and they get into a fight, which Owen wins. Dom then brings up a "Plan B" since he said no. Dom threatened him by saying "You refuse, we make you regret refusing". In The Unusual Suspects, The Troublemakers had got expelled since somebody caused their float to have cheery bombs in it, as well as damged it which almost killed Allison and broke Spencer's legs. But instead of giving up, they make a list of suspects who may have touched the float. One of the people suspected was Dom, as well as Big Jon. Arriving at the body shop twenty minutes later, Dom and Big Jon begin to tease Owen for bringing Allison along to talk to them. Sal enters the room after hearing the commotion, his appearance scaring Big Jon and Dom back into work. Sal greets Owen with a hug and introduces himself to Allison. Sal apologizes to Owen on behalf of Dom and Big Jon for keying his truck but denies having anything to do with destroying the float. Intimidating Dom into giving a truthful answer, Dom also denies damaging the float. Sal is satisfied with this answer as Sal explains that Dom isn't "dumb enough to lie" to him and promises Owen his word, but Owen rejects this. Sal, angered by his snarky response, slams him up against the wall and threateningly implies that he will hurt Owen's grandma if he continues to refuse becoming a 12th Street Kid again. Owen retaliates in fury by lunging at Sal but he is calmed down later by Allison. They soon leave to go talk to Veronica. In Getaway, the group leader Sal's true motives for getting Owen to be apart of their group again comes to fruitation. It is revealed throughout the episode that he was sent to prison after getting caught on one of their crimes and Owen was able to escape. Bearing a grudge for being caught redhanded while his friend was able to get away, Sal shows up with Dom and Big Jon at Owen's house and threatens the safety of his grandma until he agrees to be their getaway driver on a mission to steal gaming consoles from a warehouse that was supposed to be sent to kids. Owen tries to talk Dom and Big Jon out of it by saying that the old Sal he knew woulsnt steal that from kids but Sal intimidated his crew to go threw with it. When Owen realizes he has been waiting for them in the car for ten minutes, Owen goes in only to be locked in and trapped by them. Sal triggers the alarm and runs off with his friends with their cases of stolen game consoles. They are caught by the police when Owen escapes with help of his girlfriend Paige Lenx and pops open the trunk of his sports car mid-car chase to expose the stolen items. Appearance Big Jon has blonde hair shaped in a flat top. He wears a gray shirt with a matching gray necklace. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:12th Street Kids Category:Antagonist Category:New Generation